


When 5 "Elements" Meet Boboiboy

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Elementals (Original Character) Story [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Kembar lima yang dinamai dengan nama yang sama dengan nama-nama kuasa elemen kini bertemu dengan Boboiboy.Banyak hal unik yang terjadi setelahnya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo milik Kamijyo Akimine dan Boboiboy milik Monsta. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fic ini.  
> Warning: OOC, bahasa campur aduk-pun karena aku tidak begitu fasih berbahasa malaysia-. unfinisihed work-yang kalau ada ide lagi bakal dilanjut, kalau tidak ya.... ya sudah. //Dihajar pembaca

Keikoku tersenyum melihat keindahan alam yang hanya sedikit mengalami perubahan. Sudah lama ia tidak menjejakkan kakinya di daerah yang entah kenapa ada kata ‘pulau’ pada desa ini. Shinrei berdeham sedikit takjub dengan daerah yang dipilih adiknya itu untuk ia, adiknya, dan kelima anaknya tinggali. Ia memang tahu kalau adiknya dulu memang seorang petualang yang sering pergi ke berbagai negara, tapi ia tak tahu kalau dinegara yang merupakan negara tetangga tempatnya mendapat tugas bekerja, juga memiliki keindahan alam yang hampir sama dengan negara yang sekaligus menjadi tempat lahirnya kelima anak kembarnya.

“Kei..., meski sudah diajari dan memang banyak kata yang mirip, tapi tetap saja aku masih takut berbicara dengan warga desa.” Ucap Shinrei. Keikoku menghela nafasnya.

“Tenang saja. Orang-orang di sini baik-baik, kok.” Ucap Keikoku seraya berjalan dengan kaki palsunya. Kelima anak Shinrei segera mengikuti langkah pamannya itu. Shinrei menghela nafas lalu mengikuti adik dan anak-anaknya itu.

“Paman, nanti kita harus sekolah di sekolah umum?” tanya salah satu anak Shinrei yang memakai topi baseball berwarna kuning dan dimiringkan. Keikoku mengusap punggung anak itu.

“Tentu. Di sini tidak ada guru privat seperti di Jepang dan sama kayak di Indonesia kok, kalau bukan kota besar, gak ada guru privat. Tenang saja, anak-anak di sini baik-baik, Angin.”

~...~...~...~

Kelima kembar memandang rumah baru mereka. Terbilang cukup besar dibanding para tetangga, tapi bagi kembar lima rumah ini masih terlalu kecil. Apalagi paman mereka cacat, meski sekarang sudah tidak memakai kursi roda. Kelima kembar itu memandang ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum ketika disapa oleh tetangga. Shinrei bicara sedikit terbata-bata pada tetangga baru mereka. Diluar dugaan, perkataan Keikoku memang benar, orang-orang di desa ini sangat ramah.

“Selamat datang di desa Pulau Rintis, Shinlei.” Ucap sang tetangga. Shinrei menunduk hormat.

“Terima kasih.” Ucap Shinrei. Shinrei melirik Keikoku yang menyapa tetangga baru mereka itu.

“Ah, jadi dia kakakmu, Hotaru? Memang sama sekali gak mirip, ya. Kecuali mata heterochromia kalian.”

“Begitulah Incik, sudah banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang sampai sekarang tidak percaya kalau dia ini kakakku. Kakakku mirip ayahku, aku mirip ibuku. Bukankah itu wajar?” Ucap Keikoku.

“Hahaha, ia seharusnya wajar. Lalu ini keponakan-keponakanmu? Di mana istri kakakmu?” tanya sang tetangga. Keikoku menghela nafas melihat kakak dan kelima keponakannya mulai menunjukkan wajah sedih.

“ _She’s passed away._ Ketika anak-anak ini masih berumur tiga tahun.” Ucap Keikoku.

“Ah..., maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin diingat.”

“Tak apa, kok. Orang yang sudah mati tetap hidup, kok. Diingatan setiap orang. Jadi, meski kakak iparku sudah tiada, tapi aku tetap merasa dia masih hidup dihatiku.” Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei tersenyum mendengar perkataan Keikoku. Perkataan yang sama ketika mereka harus melepas kepergian ketiga orang yang penting bagi hidup mereka.

“Rencananya kau akan berapa lama tinggal di sini, Hotaru?”

“Kami ada rencana untuk menetap sih..., Kakakku sudah membeli rumah ini.”

“Wah, syukurlah Hotaru. Akhirnya kami bisa makan lagi biskuit dan kue-kue lucu buatanmu. Kamu jualan saja, Hotaru. Aku yakin pasti laku, kok.” Shinrei memandang kelima anaknya yang ikut berbinar mendengar ucapan tetangga baru mereka itu.

“Hahaha, kalau kakakku mau membelikan peralatannya.” Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei menghela nafas dan menyerahkan semuanya pada adiknya itu. Setidaknya Shinrei bersyukur ia tidak perlu bekerja lagi jika Keikoku membuka usaha toko kue. “Mungkin aku juga akan membuka privat untuk anak-anak dan ibu-ibu yang ingin membuat biskuit.”

“Paman bikin sekolah privat juga donk. Kakak-kakak dan adik Api gak mau sekolah di sekolah umum, thu.” Ucap anak Shinrei yang memakai topi baseball berwarna merah yang lidah topinya dinaikan. Keikoku tertawa.

“Bikin sekolah gak segampang dan secepat itu, Api. Kalau pun paman bisa membuatnya, apakah bisa langsung dipraktekkan? Masih banyak izin dan standar yang harus dipatuhi Api.” Ucap Keikoku. Kelimanya menghela nafas kecewa.

“Keponakanmu kok gak mau sekolah di sekolah umum? Memangnya selama ini mereka sekolah dimana?”

“Mereka enggak sekolah. Waktu tinggal di Indonesia, kami memanggil guru privat untuk mereka. Selain anak ini, semuanya sulit berhubungan dengan orang baru.” Ucap Keikoku seraya mengusap-usap punggung Api. Api terlihat bangga, sementara sedari tadi tiga diantara mereka berlindung dibalik satu orang yang sebenarnya juga takut.

“Hahaha..., ajak mereka ke kedai Incik Aba, Hotaru. Cucu Incik Aba dan teman-temannya pasti bisa membantu keempatnya bersosialisasi. Keponakanmu yang namanya Api itu pun akan dapat teman baru deh. Mereka umur berapa?”

“Mei ini dua belas tahun.”

“Berarti seumur dengan cucu Incik Aba.”

~...~...~...~

Shinrei menunduk melihat seorang kakek yang menyambut Keikoku dengan sangat hangat. Keikoku menepuk-nepuk pundak kakek itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Keikoku segera memperkenalkan Shinrei dan kelima keponakannya. Yang keempatnya bersembunyi dibelakang Api.

“Petir, Angin, Tanah, Air. Salam dulu sama Tok Aba. Contoh Api thu.” Ucap Keikoku seraya menunjuk Api yang tadi jadi tempat perlindungan mereka, kini sudah mulai bicara pada kakek bernama Aba itu.

“Woah, nama-nama anakmu elemen, Shinlei.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Shinrei merona dan menunduk.

“Shin, sejak kapan kau jadi pemalu begitu?” tanya Keikoku seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei semakin merona mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Keikoku akhirnya tertawa kecil.

“Nah, duduk-duduk dulu. Atok buatkan iced choco buat kalian, ya.” Ucap Tok Aba.

“Iced Choco?” anak bertopi baseball berwarna biru yang lidah topinya diturunkan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekati kakak termudanya yang sudah duduk di kursi.

“Ish, karena coklat aja baru mau ketemu orang. Adikku ini..., Atok untuk adikku kurangin gulanya, ya! Nanti adikku jadi bulat.” Ucap Api. Air memukul bahu sang kakak termuda. Tok Aba tertawa mendengar ucapan Api.

“Melihat mereka aku jadi ingat sama Boboiboy ketika berpecah jadi lima, Tok.” Ucap sebuah robot berbentuk bulat dan berwarna kuning yang terbang seraya meletakan gelas berisi iced choco dihadapan Api dan Air. Air memeluk lengan Api begitu melihat sosok robot itu. Api menghela nafasnya dan mengusap kepala Air.

“Kau benar, Ochobot. Apalagi nama-nama mereka seperti itu.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya meletakan gelas berisi Iced choco dihadapan Shinrei dan Hot Choco dihadapan Keikoku.

“Incik Aba masih ingat, ya.” Ucap Keikoku lalu meminum coklatnya.

“Masa pula aku lupa, Hotaru.” Ucap Tok Aba.

~...~...~...~

Hairu, anak muda berusia 15 tahun, berlari menuju kedai di mana ayah, paman, dan keponakan-keponakannya kini sedang menikmati minuman yang ada. Rambut hitam kemerahannya bergerak ke belakang terkena hembusan angin. Mata hitamnya yang agak lebih pekat menyapu pemandangan baru seraya mengingat jalan. Jas hitam berkerah panjangnya yang tidak ia pakai, tetapi diikat melewati bahunya, ikut berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Tas selempangnya berwarna hitam merah, bergerak ke sana ke mari, mengikuti gerakan tubuh sang empunya. Ia mengatur nafasnya ketika sudah sampai di dekat keluarga angkatnya itu. Hairu memandang robot bola kuning dan langsung memesang Iced Choco. Hairu duduk di samping Petir seraya mengusap kepalanya.

“Seminggu lagi kalian bisa masuk sekolah di sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis.” Ucap Hairu seraya menunjukkan tasnya.

“Aik? Lama pula....” ucap Tok Aba yang mendekati mereka kembali setelah mengantar pesanan.

“Iya, soalnya ada berkas-berkas yang harus dikirim guru privat mereka dulu. Sekolah ini minta berkas-berkas yang asli, Tok. Salam kenal namaku Hairu, anak angkat Hotaru.” Ucap Hairu. Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan saat-saat ketika anaknya memintanya untuk menyekolahkan cucunya.

“Lalu, kau kapan masuk sekolahnya, Iru?” Tanya Shinrei.

“Aku pun minggu depan, paman.” Jawab Hairu. Hairu berterima kasih pada robot kuning yang sudah mengantarkan pesanannya. Hairu segera meminum coklat pesanannya. “Oh, ya. Aku sudah dapat teman baru, lho! Hahaha...."

"Siapa kak Iru? Api boleh kenalan juga?" Tanya Api.

"Namanya Ahmad! Semoga saja minggu depan aku sekelas dengannya supaya bisa aku ajak mampir ke rumah baru kita supaya bisa berkenalan dengan kalian!" Ucap Hairu. Api terlihat senang mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu.

"U, uh..., apa kita harus bertemu?" Tanya Petir seraya memeluk dirinya. Hairu menghela nafas.

"Petir tidak perlu takut. Kalau ada yang mengejek kalian lagi, kakak akan pukul mereka! Lagipula, kemana perginya keempat supupu kakak yang ceria dulu? Karena satu masalah di sekolah saja kalian jadi trauma." Petir menunduk.

"Ka, kalau mereka melakukannya di sekolah gimana? Kakak kan sudah SMP." Lanjut Angin.

"Kalian bilang saja ke kakak kalau sudah pulang sekolah. Lagipula, kakak masuk Sekolah Menengah tingkat empat kok. Setara SMA tahun awal lah." Ucap Hairu seraya mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kau akselerasi?" Tanya Shinrei. Hairu menggeleng.

"Usiaku memang seharusnya di tingkat tiga, tapi waktu coba-coba ikut pentaksiran tingkat tiga tadi..., yah, karena disuruh seorang Chikgu juga tadi. Aku mungkin dapat nilai tinggi, kata Chikgu itu. Rencananya begitu penilaian itu di mulai, aku akan diikutkan oleh kepala sekolah. Yah, mungkin belajar beberapa minggu di SMR, sebelum naik SMA." Ucap Hairu.

"Angin pusing." Ucap Angin seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Hairu tertawa kecil.

"Nanti juga ngerti kok. Sistem pengajaran di sini memang beda jauh dengan tempat kita dulu." Ucap Hairu.

~…~…~…~

"Eh? Tetangga baru?" Tanya Boboiboy yang datang bersama keempat temannya di kedai milik kakeknya. Boboiboy menghela nafas lelah.

"Iya. Pelanggan terbaik atok dulu..., akhirnya menetap bersama kakak, keponakan, dan anak angkatnya." Ucap Tok Aba seraya membersihkan gelas.

"Wah! Besok aku harus mengantarkan biskuit perkenalan untuk mereka nih!" Ucap Yaya.

"Jangan Yaya!" Pekik Gopal, Ying, Boboiboy, dan Fang.

"Aik? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia malah sudah membagikan biskuit tanda mata pada tetangga tadi. Ini masih ada untuk Boboiboy." Ucap Ochobot seraya memberikan sebungkus biskuit.

"Alah...." ucap Yaya sedih.

"Dicoba saja dulu, Yaya. Nanti kalian kan bisa bikin biskuit bareng." Ucap Ying mencoba menghibur Yaya. Yaya tersenyum.

"Iya juga ya!" Ucap Yaya lalu mengambil sepotong biskuit. Kelimanya memakan biskuit itu.

"Enaknya...." ucap Gopal.

"Aromanya juga enak sekali." Ucap Fang.

"Hehe, itu biskuit bawang putih." Ucap Tok Aba setelah mereka menghabiskan biskuit pertama mereka.

"HAH? BAWANG PUTIH?!" Pekik Gopal.

"Tapi, rasa bawang putihnya gak kerasa." Ucap Yaya.

"Yalo, macam tak ada bawang putih saja." Lanjut Ying.

"Hehe, kalau kebanyakan bawang putih nantinya bukan Biskuit rasa bawang putih, tapi malah bawang putih rasa biskuit. Itu hal yang dilarang bagi seorang pembuat kue. Atok, ini uang yang kekurangan tadi." Keikoku menghampiri kelima anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi beberapa uang pada Tok Aba.

"Kan bisa besok, Hotaru."

"Yah, aku bukan tipe orang yang mau punya hutang. Aku pamit, Incik." Ucap Keikoku lalu pergi lagi.

"Dia tetangga baru kita?" Tanya Boboiboy. Tok Aba mengangguk.

"Jalannya rada timpang, ya." Ucap Fang.

"Karena keduanya kaki palsu. Sepuluh atau sebelas tahun yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan parah yang menyebabkan kedua kakinya harus diamputasi." Ujar Tok Aba.

"Amputasi?!"

"Iya. Katanya, waktu ia sedang wajib militer, ia terkena ranjau bawah tanah." Jelas Ochobot.

"Kasihan, ma...." ucap Ying.

"Haha, yang penting dia masih hidup katanya. Oh ya, mungkin seminggu lagi sekolah kalian akan kedatangan keponakannya. Keponakan-keponakannya seumur kalian." Ujar Tok Aba.

"Eh? Ada banyak kah? Sampe disebut dua kali." Tanya Gopal.

"Kembar lima. Tapi, empat dari kelimanya pemalu sangat...." Ucap Ochobot.

"Mungkin cuma Api yang akan kalian temui sebelum masuk sekolah." Lanjut Tok Aba.

"Api?"


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini, langit begitu cerah. Namun, Boboiboy Api duduk di kursi bench yang ada di lapangan sekolah seraya termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak kemunculan Boboiboy Air, Boboiboy utama memang mulai berkurang penatnya. Baru hari ini saja diri utamanya penat karena kuasa airnya yang selalu dielu-elukan, kini tak bisa diandalkan.

Boboiboy Api tidak cemburu, ya, berusaha untuk tidak cemburu dengan melihat fakta lapangan yang jelas terlihat. Bahwa Boboiboy Air lebih baik darinya, lebih berguna darinya, lebih imut darinya. Boboiboy Api menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa ketika wajah chubby Boboiboy Air ketika pertama kali muncul mampir ke pikirannya.

Boboiboy Api berdiri memandang langit malam. Ia membuat beberapa bola api kecil lalu memutarnya. Pandangannya agak kosong saat ini, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat bersemangat melakukan permainan kecilnya itu. Boboiboy Api berjalan keluar dari daerah lapangan sekolah menuju jalan di pemukiman.

Malam pulau rintis yang damai dan tenang. Boboiboy Api menarik nafasnya, menghirup aroma malam yang senyap, memenuhi rongga pernafasannya. Boboiboy Api menghilangkan bola apinya, tidak melemparnya karena khawatir diri di siang harinya akan tambah penat. Ia berlarian tak tentu arah seraya melompat-lompat dan lain sebagainya.

Serius, Boboiboy Api tidak gila, ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan penat yang dialami dirinya ketika siang dengan melakukan hal seperti itu. Makanya, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus ketimbang ketika ia berubah menjadi tiga elemen pertama, dan jelas sangat-sangat lebih kurus ketimbang ketika ia berubah menjadi elemen bungsu.  
  
"Kau insomnia juga, ya? Main bareng, yuk! Namaku Api anak keempat dari kembar lima, salam kenal!" Boboiboy Api berhenti melompat lalu berbalik, melihat sosok seorang anak kecil yang serupa dengannya. Mungkin berbeda dari wajahnya yang kelihatan wajah oriental khas negeri tirai bambu dan tetangganya. Boboiboy Api jelas terkejut, apalagi ketika sosok itu memperkenalkan namanya.  
  
"A, aku Boboiboy. Boboiboy Api."  
  
"Hehehe, aku kenal kau lah! Mana ada orang yang tidak kenal kau di desa ini! Aku yang baru pindah beberapa hari lalu saja sudah kenal kau! Yuk, kita main! Eh, apa bahasa Malaysianya ya? Ah sudahlah! Ayo kita main!" Api langsung merangkul Boboiboy Api dan mendorongnya menuju ke suatu tempat.  
  
"Kau baru pindah dari mana?" Tanya Boboiboy Api.  
  
"Indonesia. Tapi, ayah dan ibuku orang asli Nippon. Katakanlah kami lari dari Nippon. Jadi, aku gak bisa bahasa Nippon sama sekali. Bahasa Malaysia ini aja diajari ayah dan paman." Jelas Api seraya berlari menuju gazebo taman. Api menepuk-nepuk bagian kirinya, menyuruh Boboiboy Api duduk.  
  
"Kau nak main ape?" Tanya Boboiboy Api.  
  
"Pengennya main sepak bola api. Tapi, kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu, yuk. Toh, nanti diri utamamu juga lupa, Boboiboy." Ucap Api seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Boboiboy Api menggaruk pelipisnya, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan teman barunya itu. "Eh, Boboiboy gak ngerti ya?"  
  
"Tak pe. Aku mengerti perlahan, kok." Ucap Boboiboy Api.  
  
"Syukurlah! Nanti juga aku akan bisa bahasamu!"

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy Api keluar lagi di setiap malamnya. Asalkan ketika siang ia dapat beristirahat, Boboiboy Api akan keluar di malam hari hingga jam 12 malam. Menemui teman barunya yang juga selalu keluar malam. Boboiboy Api melambai pada temannya yang sedang duduk di gazebo taman. Temannya itu berdiri lalu berlari mendekati Boboiboy Api.

"Jom, kita main! Kali ini Bola keranjang. Di sekolahku." Ucap Boboiboy setelah berhenti di depan temannya itu. Temannya mengangguk.

"Jom!"

Mereka berlari menuju Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga dan bergerak senang melihat peralatan olahraga yang masih baru. Karena ulahnya, sekolah terpaksa membeli kembali peralatan olahraga untuk memenuhi standar kurikulum. Boboiboy mengambil bola basket dari tumpukan bola lalu melemparnya ke arah temannya. Temannya dengan sigap menangkap dan memutar bolamya dengan satu jari. Boboiboy terpesona melihat aksi teman barunya.

"Kalau di tempatku dulu namanya bola basket. Yah, kan basket dari kata bucket yang artinya keranjang. Intinya sama aja." Jelas temannya itu. Boboiboy segera merangkulnya.

"Kalau ada Fang, dia senang sekali main bola keranjang! Aku sebenarnya lebih suka bola sepak, tapi bosanlah main bola sepak terus. Api sendiri suka apa?" Ucap Boboiboy.

"Aku sih suka semua. Sepak bola suka, bola basket suka, voli pun aku suka. Yah, mungkin cuma berenang yang aku gak bisa." Ucap Api.

“Voli?"

"Uhm..., kalau gak salah paman..., bola tampar?"

"Bola tampar." Ucap Boboiboy seraya menunjukan bolanya. Api mengangguk.

"Iya, ini bolanya. Kami menyebutnya voli."

"Lebih singkat ya. Haha..., jom kita mulai main!"

~…~…~…~

"Aku gak tahu kenapanya, yang pasti begitu bangun pagi ini aku merasa lelah sangat." Ucap Boboiboy yang terkapar di meja. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan berat. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat kelelahan akut Boboiboy akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Fang juga khawatir, hanya tidak menunjukannya saja. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya meminta waktu tidur meski hanya sekejap.

"Kenapa Boboiboy bisa merasa lelah sangat? Akhir-akhir ini kan Adudu tidak menyerang." Ucap Yaya.

"Benar, thu! Tak mungkin lah Adudu menyerang tanpa terjadi ledakan dan lainnya sampai-sampai kita tak tahu." Ucap Gopal.

"Yalo! Kalau pun memang menyerang Boboiboy, masa' Boboiboy tidak minta bantuan kita?" Lanjut Ying.

"Siapa yang menyerang anak muda?" Tanya Chikgu Papa yang tiba-tiba muncul. Semua murid berteriak terkejut lalu kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Yaya kembali ke mejanya setelah membangunkan Boboiboy, ia berdiri dan berdeham sejenak.

"Selamat pagi Chikgu! Kebenaran!!" Ucap Yaya yang langsung diikuti oleh seluruh anak muridnya.

Chikgu Papa tersenyum dan kembali ke mejanya. Pintu diketuk oleh beberapa orang dewasa yang membawa kursi dan meja. Mereka segera meletakan meja dan kursi baru itu tepat di belakang mereka, agak mepet dengan papan prestasi murid. Yaya menggunakan kuasa gravitasinya untuk memposisikan tatanan ruang kelasnya agar lebih proposional. Chikgu Papa semakin tersenyum ketika seluruh kelas sudah terlihat rapi kembali.

"Selamat Pagi, murid-murid! Pagi ini, kita akan...."

"Biar saya saja yang memperkenalkannya, Chikgu." Ucap seorang perempuan berjilbab dan berkaca mata.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kepala sekolah datang ke kelas kita?" Tanya Fang. Beberapa murid lain juga mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Fang.

"Murid-murid, kita kedatangan lima murid baru di kelas ini." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Lima?" Pekik hampir seluruh murid.

"Benar. Tetapi, keempat dari lima murid ini punya trauma, sehingga mereka takut bersosialisasi dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Ibu berharap, kalian mau memahami mereka dan bisa membantu mereka agar mau bersosialisasi lagi. Setuju murid-murid?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah untuk meyakinkan murid-muridnya.

"Yakin, Chikgu!" Ucap semua murid.

"E, ENGGAK MAU!" Pekikan seseorang membuat seluruh murid di kelas kaget.

"Ayolah, Air! Ada Api ini! Petir, Angin, Tanah juga! Ayo masuk! Lihat thu Api yang sudah tak sabar bertemu mereka!"

"Enggak mau!" Kepala sekolah mereka menggaruk pipinya ia berjalan ke luar kelas dan berbicara sejenak pada orang-orang di luar sana.

"Baiklah!"

~…~…~…~

Petir, Angin, Tanah, dan Air terus saja bersembunyi di belakang punggung Api. Api mengusap kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil dan memperkenalkan dirinya serta kakak dan adiknya. Api juga menceritakan sedikit trauma kakak adiknya itu, yang tentu langsung dipukul Petir. Api tak terlalu mempedulikan pukulan kakaknya dan terus bercerita. Chikgu Papa akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka duduk, meskipun terpaksa mendempetkan meja dan kursi yang baru ditambah itu. Api memandang guru mereka itu seraya meminta maaf. Kakak dan adiknya tentu saja segera memeluk Api, ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, wahai muridku...." ucap Chikgu Papa seraya mengusap kepala keempat kembaran Api yang terlihat semakin ketakutan itu. Salah satunya bahkan sudah menangis terisak.

"Chikgu mulai pelajarannya saja. Lama-lama kakak-kakak dan adikku akan tenang, kok." Ucap Api. Boboiboy melirik kelima murid baru di kelasnya itu. Ia memegang kepalanya.

'Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan anak itu.'

~…~…~…~

Angin mulai bisa menerima keadaan mereka. Ia mulai bisa ngobrol dengan Gopal yang sepertinya tertarik dengan mereka. Petir menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Boboiboy yang menyapanya, meski senyumnya jadi sangat mengerikan. Tanah menepuk-nepuk pundak Petir seraya berusaha menahannya untuk tersenyum mengerikan lagi. Api menyuapi Air yang masih ketakutan. Api hanya tertawa kecil ketika Yaya dan Ying berusaha menghibur Air, tetapi Air malah semakin ketakutan.

"Tak apa, Air. Mereka baik, kok." Ucap Api.

"Aku masih bingung. Kenapa kakak-kakakmu dan adikmu itu bisa takut karena hal sepele seperti itu?" Tanya Fang. Api mengusap kepalanya.

"Hehehe. Ada sesuatu lah..., mereka nanti marah kalau aku ceritakan lebih lanjut." ucap Api. Fang melirik Petir yang sudah tersulut amarahnya. Angin dan Tanah berusaha menahan kemarahan kakak pertamanya itu.

"Persis Halilintar, ya." Ucap Gopal.

"Petir dan halilintar memang sama! Kau ini gak ngerti bahasa ya?" Tanya Petir ketus. Angin tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin di sini artinya beda." Ucap Tanah. Gopal menggaruk pelipisnya dan melirik Boboiboy. Boboiboy menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Ia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

'Jangan beritahu mereka dulu.'

~…~…~…~

Sudah seminggu lebih sehari lima elemen, julukan bagi kembar lima bernama sama dengan elemen bumi, bersekolah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Petir, Angin, Tanah, dan Air mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Meski tetap saja Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dekatnya yang paling mampu menenangkan ketakutan lima elemen minus Api.

"Boboiboy." Ucap Air ketika istirahat makan siang, selasa itu. Wajah mengantuknya membuat Boboiboy ingat akan seseorang.

"Besok nak main ke rumah kami? Paman mengajakmu dan mereka." Ucap Air seraya menunjuk saudara-saudaranya yang juga sedang mengajak teman-teman Boboiboy yang lain.

"Hehe, kenapa tiba-tiba pamanmu mengajak kami, Air?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Paman bilang kita mau barbeque-an. Besok kan libur. Kakekmu juga diundang." Ucap Air.

"Eh? Atok?"

"Eh? Appaku juga diundang?" Pekik Gopal. Tanah mengangguk.

"Mungkin malah seluruh warga di sini." Lanjut Air yang mulai agak takut lagi. Boboiboy menepuk-nepuk punggung Air.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang." Ucap Boboiboy. Air tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

~…~…~…~

"Ah, mereka ngadain syukuran rumah baru. Kita harus datang, Boboiboy. Atok pun berencana buka kedai di sana. Hotaru udah setuju kok." Ucap Tok Aba. Mereka saat ini sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di rumah mereka. Ochobot melayang di samping Boboiboy yang duduk di meja makan, sementara Tok Aba sedang menggoreng ayam.

"Hotaru juga merasa senang karena tak perlu menyiapkan banyak minuman." Ucap Ochobot.

"Semoga saja Adudu atau Ejojo tak menyerang, bisa bahaya kalau mereka tahu tentang kuasa ini." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Kau belum beri tahu kuasamu pada mereka, Boboiboy?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Aku takut mereka akan ketakutan dan tak mau bicara dengan kami lagi." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Susah juga, ya." Ucap Ochobot.

"Tapi kau harus berusaha memberi tahu mereka, Boboiboy. Lebih bahaya kalau mereka tiba-tiba di sandera Adudu. Hotaru bisa marah pada kita." Ucap Tok Aba.

"Akan aku usahakan, Tok." Ucap Boboiboy.


	3. Chapter 3

Boboiboy Halilintar bergerak membawa beberapa karung cocoa dengan kecepatan kilatnya. Tok Aba dan Ochobot medorong kedai mereka menuju rumah Keikoku. Keikoku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan ikut mendorong kedai yang sekarang berbentuk obat tablet besar itu. Tok Aba mencoba menghentikan Keikoku, mengingat kakinya yang seperti itu. Shinrei segera berlari mendekati Keikoku, memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu lalu membantu Tok Aba mendorong kedai mereka. Ochobot menepuk-nepuk pundak Keikoku yang memandang kesal pada kakaknya itu.

"Tak apalah, Hotaru. Gerakanmu saat ini kan terbatas." Ucap Ochobot.

"Tapi kan gak perlu memukul kepalaku segala. Shinrei dari dulu emang begitu." Ucap Keikoku.

"Kenapa incik Hotaru tak pernah memanggil incik Shinlei dengan kakak?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Kami hanya setengah saudara, dan dulu dia berusaha membunuhku juga, untuk apa menghormatinya kalau begitu?" Ucap Keikoku.

"Tapi sekarang kan udah enggak berusaha membunuhmu juga."

"Iya, sih. Tapi, mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan memanggilnya dengan nama saja. Toh, dia gak keberatan."

"Ochobot! Sudah siap nih!"

"Baik, Tok." Ochobot melayang mendekati Tok Aba yang sekiranya sudah sampai di posisinya. Ochobot mengeluarkan remote dan menekan salah satu tombol. Dan kedai itu berdiri dengan sendirinya. Shinrei mendekati Keikoku yang tersenyum melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau dan robot bicarakan?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Sesuatu yang kau sudah tahu. Ayo bersiap lagi, kau sudah bukan raja kan? Jangan memerintahku untuk mengatakannya." Ucap Keikoku lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~…~…~…~

Api langsung menerobos keluar seraya membawa kardus berisi sayuran. Air di belakangnya membawa baskom tertutup. Petir dan Angin bekerja sama membawakan alat barbeque ke halaman. Tanah terlihat membawa karung berisi arang. Boboiboy kembali menjadi normal seraya memeluk tumpukan karung yang dibawanya. Hairu terlihat memasang beberapa tenda di atas meja dan kursi yang disediakan.

"Haduh..., penatnya...." ucap Boboiboy. Ochobot memijit pundak Boboiboy.

"Hati-hati berubah Boboiboy. Kelima anak itu sudah keluar thu. Hari masih subuh juga nih." Ucap Ochobot. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil.

"Air! Jangan tidur di halaman!" Pekik Api, mencoba membangunkan Air yang terkapar di tanah seraya memeluk baskom yang tadi ia bawa. Air mengucek matanya. Api menggendong Air lalu membawanya duduk di salah satu meja.

"Macam kuasa Airmu yang mudah sekali tidur." Ucap Ochobot. Boboiboy menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras Ochobot." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Tok, Aba..., kue-kue ini aku taruh di tempat atok, ya. Uangnya ambil saja juga tak apa." Ucap Tanah. Boboiboy melirik Tanah yang berdiri di depan kedainya seraya membawa beberapa toples berisi kue kering. Boboiboy mendekati Tanah yang sedang menyusun toples-toples itu.

"Ini biskuit-biskuit buatanmu?" Tanya Boboiboy. Tanah terkesiap dan menempelkan punggungnya di dinding kedai. Tanah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mulai mendekati Boboiboy.

"Eh, uh..., iya. Aku buat sama paman." Jawab Tanah.

"Wah, bentuknya lucu sekali. Kenapa lambang api lebih banyak ketimbang, yang lainnya?" Ucap Boboiboy. 'Macam lambang-lambang elemenku. Bicara soal lambang elemen, mereka juga memiliki lambang yang sama di sweater mereka.'

"Iya, soalnya sejak kecil Api sulit makan. Paman membuatnya sedikit lebih berisi sih, tapi tetap saja Api makannya dikit sekali." Jelas Tanah.

"Eh? Jadi yang makan sesuai nama?" Tanah mengangguk pada bola kuning itu.

"Makanya lambang air gak ada pula, kan?" Ucap Tanah. Ochobot mengusap kepala belakangnya, bersamaan dengan Boboiboy.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy sungguh merasa marah melihat Adudu dan Probe yang menyerang mereka. Boboiboy jelas marah apalagi ketika lima elemen kecuali Api, terlihat begitu takut, sampai-sampai memeluk kedua kaki kakak sepupu mereka. Boboiboy sudah tak tahan lagi, ia harus bertarung melawan Adudu. Tak peduli lima elemen nanti akan menjauhinya. Sekali lagi, pengecualian untuk Api. Boboiboy menunduk kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak. Tubuh Boboiboy mulai diselimuti api.

"Tenangkan diri, Boboiboy!" Ucap Gopal yang menyadari perubahan Boboiboy segera menghampirinya. Namun, Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api. Gopal mundur, tetapi terus meminta Boboiboy untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Boboiboy Api!" Panggil Api. Ia menutupi pandangan Boboiboy Api. Boboiboy Api langsung terduduk. Api tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Boboiboy nak makan eskrim? Pamanku yang buat lho!"

"Eh? Api? ..., eskrim? Terbaik untuk hilangkan tekanan nih! Terima kasih Api!" Ucap Boboiboy Api. Api mengajak Boboiboy menuju rumahnya. Api berbisik pada Petir. Petir berbalik dan melirik Api yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yoroshiku."

"Eh? Apa Api?" Tanya Boboiboy. Api menggeleng dan terus membawa Boboiboy masuk ke rumahnya.

"Huh! Adik menyebalkan. Kita baru dapat teman baru. Apa kita harus melepasnya lagi." Petir menurunkan lidah topinya. Air berhenti meminum es coklatnya. Air menghela nafas.

"Kalau kak Api bilang begitu, itu artinya mereka akan merusak usaha keras ayah dan paman! Air tak perlu teman asal ayah dan paman tetap bersama Air!" Air bergerak maju dan melompat. Air mengangkat tangannya. "Tamparan Air!"

"Eh! Tu, tunggu Air!" Tanah mengejar Air yang terjatuh setelah melakukan tamparan Air. Tanah segera menangkap adiknya itu. Tanah terkesiap ketika Probe melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Cih! Tombak petir!" Petir memutar kedua tangannya dan kedua buat tombak muncul di kedua tangannya. Petir melemparkan kedua tombak itu pada serangan yang dilancarkan Probe. Tombak petir yang dilemparnya berhasil menghancurkan serangan Probe sebelum mengenai kedua adiknya.

"Hehehe, kalau kak Petir sudah bergerak maka aku juga! Panah angin!" Angin memunculkan panah berwarna putih. Angin menarik senar panahnya dan sebuah anak panah berbulu angsa muncul. Angin membidik Probe lalu melancarkan serangannya. Anak panahnya yang tadinya hanya satu tiba-tiba menjadi banyak dan menyerang Probe dari berbagai arah.

"Ta, tadi kan Probe dan Adudu menyerang! Waktu main udah tamatlah, Api!" Ucap Boboiboy Api lalu keluar dari rumah Api. Api berusaha menarik Boboiboy untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Boboiboy Api terdiam, ketika melihat Angin yang tiba-tiba  memunculkan sayap dan terbang. Boboiboy Api memandang Angin yang sedang membidik Probe. Api menghela nafas.

"Boboiboy tenang saja. Ini acara kami, maka kami yang akan menjaganya! Tenanglah Boboiboy." Ucap Api.

"Kak Api..., tolong." Ucap Air, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kakak termudanya.

Api mengangguk kecil. Api berlari melewati Boboiboy, ia membuka kedua tangannya dan kobaran api muncul di kedua tangannya lalu berubah menjadi pedang panjang. Api melompat lebih tinggi lalu menebaskan pedangnya pada Probe dan seketika itu juga api muncul pada bekas sabetan pedang Api.

Tanah mengangkat tangannya dan muncullah sebuah kapak. Tanah memukul tanah dengan kapak itu. Sebuah tangan tanah muncul dan menerbangkan Probe hingga terpental entah kemana. Api mendarat dengan satu tangan dan melakukan salto ke belakang lalu mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Boboiboy Api terpana melihat gerakan salto Api.

"Wuaah! Kau memang terbaik! Ajari aku Api, ajari Aku!" Ucap Boboiboy Api. Api memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan Petir, Angin, Tanah, dan Air elemennya? Padahal ayah belum mengizinkan!" Tanya Shinrei. Kelima anaknya menggaruk pelipisnya, mata mereka memandang paman mereka, meminta bantuan. Shinrei langsung melirik Keikoku yang sedang memanggang. Hairu terkekeh kecil.

"Ayah memang bisa semua elemen paman." Kekeh Hairu. Keikoku memandang Hairu dan menyuruhnya diam. Shinrei mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku!?" Pekik Shinrei. Keikoku memutar matanya dan membalik sate barbequenya, mengacuhkan Shinrei. Shinrei cemberut kesal.

"..., kalian juga punya kuasa? Kalian dapat kuasa dari mana?" Tanya Yaya. Shinrei berbalik dan melihat kelima anaknya dikelilingi oleh Boboiboy-Api-, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Eh, juga? Ka, kami ini...." Tanah menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Sigh. Kami ini memang berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Kami lebih seperti penyihir. Tapi, bukan penyihir juga." Jelas Petir.

"Paman bilang kalau kami ini anggota klan setengah dewa." Lanjut Angin.

"Karena keistimewaan dalam darah kami seperti yang dimiliki dewa." Lanjut Air.

"Kalau diumpamakan Ochobot adalah dewa, kalian mungkin anak-anak yang diberkati Ochobot dengan kekuatan. Sementara kami adalah anak-anak Ochobot dengan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Ochobot tetapi fisik manusia. Yah, perumpamaan yang buruk." Ucap Api agak lesu.

"E, enggak. Perumpamaan kau thu, bagus lah!" Ucap Ochobot. Boboiboy Api memegang kepalanya.

"Alah..., waktu main benar-benar tamat...." gumam Boboiboy Api lalu ia mulai limbung. Gopal segera menahan tubuh Boboiboy yang kembali seperti semula dan tidak sadarkan diri. Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan."Eh, ah..., apa yang terjadi nih?"

"Boboiboy? Kau tak ingat?" Tanya Gopal. Boboiboy memandang ke sekelilingnya, ia menggeleng.

"Kalau pecah lima pasti ingat kok." Ucap Api. Boboiboy memandang Api.

"Ka, kau tahu?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Hehe, coba pecah lima aja Boboiboy! Tenang saja, kami akan menjagamu." Ucap Angin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Boboiboy memandang keempat temannya yang lain serta Ochobot. Ochobot mengangguk kecil. Boboiboy menghela nafas.

"Boboiboy kuasa lima!"

....

"Api!! Masa main aku kembali lagi!" Ucap Boboiboy Api lalu memeluk Api. Boboiboy Petir, Angin, dan Tanah langsung berubah menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Boboiboy Air hanya tiduran di atas bola airnya dan menyeruput minuman coklatnya yang entah muncul dari mana. Air segera menaiki bola air milik Boboiboy Air dan ikut bersantai bersamanya.

"Eh? Aku ingat." Ucap Gempa. Gempa memandang diri versi apinya yang saat ini sedang terpesona dengan pertunjukan kecil Api. Gempa melirik kedua elemennya yang lain. Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa, Boboiboy Api itu seperti kepribadian bawah sadar Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya.

"Yalo, kalau pun diingat, gak akan sejelas waktu berubah jadi kalian berempat, ma!" Lanjut Ying.

"Soal kuasa api berasal dari kepribadian bawah sadar Boboiboy, aku dah tahu." Ucap Boboiboy Air lalu memberikan bantal kedua pada Air. Air tersenyum dan memeluk bantal itu.

"Eh? Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tak bagi tahu kami?" Tanya Taufan. Air memutar matanya.

"Alah, malas lah. Aku malas berdebat lagi dengannya." Ucap Boboiboy Air.

"Lagi?" Tanya Halilintar sarkastik.

"Iya lah! Sebelum keluar pun, kita sudah sering berdebat. Dan aku selalu menang." Jelas Boboiboy Air dengan nada agak sombong. Boboiboy Api melompat dan menepuk kepala berbalut topi Boboiboy Air.

"Jis! Sombong betul, kau! Minta air sikit. Penat aku." Ucap Boboiboy Api yang ikut naik ke dalam bola air.

"Jis! Jangan naik juga lah! Bola air ini cuma muat dua orang lah!" Keluh Boboiboy Air lalu membagi minumannya. Air turun dari bola air milik Boboiboy Air dan mendekati kakak-kakaknya.

"Mereka juga sama seperti kita, kak Api?" Tanya Air.

"Serupa, tapi tak sama." Ucap Api lalu mengusap-usap kepala Air.

"Hehe, kau sudah kurus, Air. Sekarang dah mau ikut aku main?"

"Alah, malas lah. Mending Api saja yang tidur-tidur bareng aku. Tidur pun bisa hilangkan tekanan kan?"

"Ish! Itu mah seperti makan keripik di saat lapar! Gak puas lah!"

"Kalian berdua, kok agak mirip seperti ayah dan paman kalau bertengkar ya? Hehehe." Ucap Tanah. Gempa melirik Shinrei dan Keikoku yang memang terlihat berdebat, tetapi tetap saling membantu memanggang dan memberikan barbeque yang sudah jadi pada para penduduk dewasa Pulau Rintis.

"Pertengkaran kakak adik yang manis sekali." Ucap Angin. Taufan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apanya yang manis? Kalau mau berkelahi ya berkelahi! Jangan plin-plan seperti itu!" Ketus Petir.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Halilintar.

"Halah, malas kelahi lah. Buang masa dan tenaga saja. Mending kita cakap rilek-rilek." Ucap Boboiboy Air lalu tiduran di bola airnya. Ia memeluk Boboiboy Api seraya mengganti bantalnya dengan pinggang Boboiboy Api.

"Hei, aku gak mau tidurlah! Jis! Cepatnya dia tidur...." Boboiboy Api cemberut seraya melipat tangannya. Ia melirik Api yang tertawa kecil.

"Memang mirip Air adikku." bisik Api seraya melirik Air yang tertidur sambil berdiri seraya memeluknya.

"Bawa Air masuk ke rumah dan temani dia. Kami akan menemani mereka." Ucap Petir seraya menunjuk teman-teman baru mereka itu. Api tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Kak."


	4. Chapter 4

Boboiboy Api menghela nafasnya, ia melirik pinggangnya yang semakin erat dipeluk oleh kepribadiannya yang lain. Api terkekeh lalu mendekati ranjang tempat adiknya Air dan Boboiboy Air tertidur, sekaligus tempat Boboiboy Api duduk. Boboiboy Api mulai berusaha untuk menahan pelukan Boboiboy Air di pinggangnya yang entah kenapa semakin menguat. Api duduk di sebelah Boboiboy Api.

"Bangunkan saja kalau kau merasa risih, Boboiboy Api."

"Nama kita sama ya sekarang. Kalau aku dah dapat kuasa level dua aku, aku pasti berubah nama! Jadi, apa ya...."

"Blaze." Ucap Api lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dan Boboiboy Air jadi Ice. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu."

"..., panggil aku Blaze saja, Api. Aku tak ingin menyulitkanmu." Ucap Boboiboy Api. Api menggeleng.

"Kau belum dapat kuasa level dua, kan? Jadi, aku belum bisa me...."

"Ayolah, Api. Selain menyulitkanmu, ketiga kakakmu, ketiga pecahan diriku yang lain, dan teman-teman lainnya pasti kesulitan." Ucap Blaze. Api menghela nafas lalu mengangguk kecil. "Uwaaa! A, Ais kau pegang apa!"

Api terkekeh, ia memanggul adiknya Air. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu."

"Tu, tunggu Api! Ini pasti ketidak sengajaan! Lagipula, kami kan orang yang sama! Uwaaa! BANGUN AIS!" Pekik Blaze.

"Yang pasti aku tetap tak ingin mengganggu."

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia membantu atoknya menutup kedai. Barbeque, kue-kue kering, minuman coklatnya, semua sudah habis di siang hari menjelang sore itu. Boboiboy melirik Ochobot yang terlihat gembira saat itu. Entah kenapa. Yah, hampir semua orang di sana begitu gembira, bersenda gurau meski makanan dan minuman telah habis. Boboiboy melirik kembar lima yang juga sedang membantu pamannya membereskan peralatan memanggang. Yah, pamannya memang berusaha membantu mereka, tetapi langsung ditolak mengingat kedua kaki pamannya itu yang sudah berganti dengan bahan sintetis.

"Ochobot. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau pun ada rasa mencintai diri sendiri, Boboiboy. Pantas semua orang menyukaimu." Ucap Ochobot.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuasa Api yang memberi tahuku. Kalau tadi kuasa apimu tak berhasil membangunkan kuasa airmu, mungkin kuasa apimu telah diper..., yah..., intinya kau menyukai dirimu sendiri lah!"

"..., EEEH!?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Boboiboy. Kuasa airmu pun sudah mengaku salah kok. Yah, meski dia bilang ia tak menyesal hampir melakukannya pada dirinya yang lain itu." Ucap Fang. Ia ikut membantu Ochobot mencuci gelas dan piring. Boboiboy memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"A, aku mulai ingat!" Ucap Boboiboy. "Aaah, macemana ini?!"

"Tak apa lah, Boboiboy. Aku rasa Boboiboy Air hanya ingin menggoda Boboiboy Api, supaya mereka berdebat lagi saja lah. Mereka kan sering berdebat." Ucap Gopal.

"Tapi gak seperti itu juga, Gopal! Aku ingat, bagaimana kuasa airku me..., me...." Boboiboy menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya semerah tomat dan mulai berlari memutar. "Uwaaa..., aku kehilangan harga diriku oleh diriku sendiri!"

"Ish! Tenanglah, ma!" Ucap Ying.

"Mana di hadapan Api lagi. Huwaaa..., masa depanku buruk!"

"He? Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Api seraya memunculkan dirinya dari tengah kedai.

"A, Api!" Api terkekeh melihat Boboiboy yang terkejut seperti orang jantungan.

"Aku gak lihat banyak kok." Ucap Api. "Cuma lihat awalnya waktu Ice...."

"Awawawawa!!" Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan menutup mulut Api. Api terkekeh kecil meski mulutnya masih di tutup Boboiboy. Boboiboy melepaskan mulut Api dan tetap mengawasinya.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan." Ucap Api.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Tanya Fang. Api membenarkan letak topinya. Ia melirik keempat kembarannya yang duduk di dekat kakak sepupu mereka seraya melepas rasa kelelahan mereka.

"Hanya kalian yang masih mau berteman dengan kami. Hehehe, mungkin karena kalian sedikit unik seperti kami. Tapi, aku sungguh senang akhirnya ada juga manusia biasa yang mau menjadi teman kami." Jelas Api.

"Ah, itu kan karena kami juga seperti kalian lah! Punya kuasa." Ujar Gopal lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Api.

"Tapi kalau tak ada ini, kalian kan tetap manusia biasa." Ucap Api seraya menggenggam jam tangan Gopal. Gopal memandang jam tangannya lalu memandang tangan kirinya. Api tertawa kecil dan mengembalikan jam milik Gopal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Api..., err..., apa sebelum kita bertemu di sekolah..., aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Boboiboy. Api tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Err..., sebagai...."

"Blaze level satu? Ahahaa, setiap malam aku dan kau selalu bermain bersama! Terakhir sebelum aku sekolah, kita main bola keranjang." Ucap Api. Boboiboy menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ehehe..., maaf baru ingat."

"Tak apa! Sekali liat Blaze aku langsung tahu kok."

"Ei, siapa yang kau maksud Blaze itu ma?!" Tanya Ying.

"Err... kuasa api aku. Kata Api, level dua A... kuasa api aku itu bernama Blaze."

"Blaze si api biru." Kekeh Api seraya memunculkan bola api biru di tangannya. Lalu memutarnya seperti yang sering dilakukan Boboiboy Api. Yaya memandang Api dengan pandangan menyelidik. Api menggubah warna bola apinya menjadi warna hijau. "Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana."

"Jangan main-main dengan api lah. Nanti kau terbakar, Api!" Ucap Gopal yang langsung bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri. Api menghilangkan apinya lalu tertawa.

"Aku gak pernah main-main, Gopal. Kalau aku main-main, seluruh tubuhku pasti langsung terbakar ketika memutar bola apiku. Berlaku untuk Blaze juga, Boboiboy. Blaze bukannya tak bisa mengawal kuasa api, cuma terlalu terbawa amarahnya makanya terlihat tak terkontrol." Jelas Api lalu memunculkan bola api sebesar bola sepak lalu memainkannya dengan kaki.

"Jangan keseringan menggunakan kekuatan apimu!" Ucap Petir yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Api. Petir menggenakan sarung tangan petir dan mengambil bola api itu dan menggantinya dengan bola sepak yang asli. Petir menggenggam bola api itu hingga pecah dan menghempaskan sedikit angin. Bola api itu hilang. Petir menghilangkan sarung tangannya. "Kalau kau sampai kehilangan kendali apimu, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Baik, kak. Bola sepak siapa ini? Aku kan gak bawa bola sepak dari rumah." Tanya Api seraya tetap memainkan bola sepak itu. Petir melirik kakak sepupu mereka.

"Kak Hairu beli. Bola basket, bola voli, dan bola tenis juga ada. Kak Hairu masuk semua klub olahraga sih." Ucap Petir.

"Ahaha, kakak ikut klub basket bareng Fang saja. Sejak dulu kakak kan suka basket." Ucap Api.

"Basket?" Tanya Fang dan Gopal.

"Bola keranjang." Jelas Boboiboy. Api menangkap bola sepak itu lalu mengapitnya.

"Aku mau masuk klub sepak bola bareng Boboiboy dan Gopal. Kak Angin sudah memutuskan untuk mendirikan klub skateboard, aku juga pengen. Kak Tanah sepertinya mau membuat klub kelas memasak. Kalau Air sih..., mungkin klub senam atletik atau dance. Meski kegemukan begitu, Air lincah sih. Tinggal kak Petir deh." Ucap Api. Petir mendengus. Ia melirik Fang.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Petir lalu berlalu secepat kilat.

~…~…~…~

Keikoku menghirup coklat panasnya seraya memandang layar televisi yang terdapat di kedai Tok Aba. Ia menyingkirkan gelasnya lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kedai. Membuat Tok Aba yang baru selesai melayani pelanggan, bingung karenanya. Keikoku menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria berumur yang masih sangat sehat itu.

“Atok..., selain Ochobot ada lagi tidak robot serbaguna yang mungkin sudah rusak saat ini?” tanya Keikoku.

“Robot serbaguna?” ulang Tok Aba. Keikoku mengangguk kecil.

“Robot apa saja deh. Toh, nanti aku bisa menginstal ulang programnya.” Ucap Keikoku. Tok Aba mengelus dagunya seraya mengingat-ingat. Ochobot terbang melayang mendekati mereka.

“Dulu sih ada. Robot replika Boboiboy yang dibuat oleh Adudu untuk menggantikan Boboiboy, Si Boboibot.” Ucap Ochobot.

“Tapi dia sudah dibelasak Boboiboy. Mungkin juga sudah di kitar semula.” Lanjut Tok Aba.

“Boboibot thu mana bisa di kitar semula!” ucap Pakcik Kumar yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Keikoku. “Dia thu jahat! Nanti kalau di kitar semula, barang-barang kitar semula itu pun akan jadi jahat!”

“Halah, berlebihan betul!” komentar Ochobot. Keikoku tertawa kecil.

“Takkan lah jadi jahat. Yang jahat kan yang membuat programnya.” Jelas Keikoku.

“Ayoyoi. Kau tak tahu seberapa jahat Boboibot thu!” ucap Pakcik Kumar. Keikoku tertawa kecil.

“Akan kubuktikan kalau ditanganku dia tidak akan jahat lagi. Jadi, dimana aku bisa temukan Boboibot?”

“Jangan Hotaru!” Ucap Pakcik Kumar lalu menggenggam kaki palsu Keikoku. Kalau Keikoku berdiri saat itu, ia pasti sudah terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

“Aik? Kenapa appa ada di sini?” Tanya Gopal. Ia terlihat baru datang bersama Boboiboy dan yang lainnya. Kelima elemen segera mendorong Pakcik Kumar dan memeluk paman mereka. Keikoku tertawa kecil.

“Itulah! Hotaru ni mau menghidupkan kembali Boboibot lah!”

“Hah! Menghidupkan kembali Boboibot! Jangan Uncle!” Kini gantian Gopal yang memeluk kaki Keikoku yang langsung dijitak Petir. Petir memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus.

“Kalau paman koma lagi, kalian yang bayar uang rumah sakit.” Ucap Petir. Keikoku tertawa kecil lalu menarik pundak Petir, menyuruhnya berhenti terlalu kasar pada teman mereka. Api melirik Boboiboy yang ikut terkejut ketika mendengar pamannya akan menghidupkan kembali Boboibot. Dari namanya, Api dapat menduga robot replika Boboiboy yang dibuat alien yang kemarin menyerang.

“Kalau pamanku bilang tidak apa, maka tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Pakcik. Percayalah!” ucap Api seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang terlihat mulai lega.

“Kalau pun terjadi apa-apa, kami yang akan bertanggung jawab, Pakcik.” Ujar Tanah.

“Apa Boboibot punya lima elemen juga?” tanya Angin.

“Sepertinya iya kak, pantaslah mereka takut.” Lanjut Air.

“Wah, itu lebih bagus lagi. Aku tak perlu mengganti kekuatannya dengan kekuatanku.” Ucap Keikoku.

~...~...~...~

Boboiboy hanya bisa mengikuti kelima teman barunya itu bekerja sama memanggul sebuah robot serupa dirinya yang telah rusak parah, turun ke ruangan bawah tanah. Boboiboy hanya ingin memastikan bahwa robot itu tidak akan berbuat jahat pada penduduk desa lagi. Boboiboy tercengang melihat paman dari kelima elemen yang sudah berdiri, tepatnya melayang dengan sayap apinya, mempersiapkan sebuah meja besi tempat Boboibot akan diperbaiki. Boboiboy memandang wajah Boboibot yang terlihat seperti robot serupa manusia yang telah tertidur abadi.

“Pertama, kita lihat apa yang rusak. Melihat ini, komponen dalamnya pasti rusak berat. Yah, semoga aja memorinya masih bagus sehingga bisa aku gunakan kembali.” Ucap Keikoku.

“Memori?” Tanya Boboiboy.

“Setiap robot, biasanya ada memorinya. Kalau masih bagus, mungkin aku akan menghapus memorinya dan menggunakannya kembali.” Jelas Keikoku seraya mencungkil bagian kepala Boboibot. Boboiboy merasa kepalanya sendiri sedang di bedah.

Api menarik Boboiboy yang ikut merasa pening dan membawanya menuju sebuah komputer. Api mendudukkan Boboiboy di kursi lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy sedikit merona melihat wajah seorang perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan pendek dan tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Angin menyembulkan kepalanya dari bahu kiri Boboiboy.

“Bagaimana? Ibu kami cantik, kan?” Angin terkekeh.

“He..., baru kali ini aku melihat ibu kalian. Memangnya ibu kalian kemana?” Tanya Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi kelima kembar itu.

“Ibu sudah meninggal.” Ucap Air, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Ara..., paman sudah bilang kan? Kalau kalian menangis, Kak Saisei yang ada di hati kalian juga akan menangis.” Ucap Keikoku seraya memutar-mutar obeng, mencoba mengeluarkan sekrup yang terpasang.

“Iya paman!” ucap kelimanya serempak. Air mengusap matanya lalu memandang berbagai foto ibunya yang tersimpan di layar komputer.

“Oh. Ini foto Kak Hairu waktu masih kecil. Emang mirip Api.”  Ucap Tanah seraya melirik Api. Api terkekeh ketika pose berfoto Hairu yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun saat itu terlihat sama dengan pose khasnya.

“Kelihatannya paman belum koma, ya. Tapi, kenapa sudah duduk di kursi roda?” Ucap Petir seraya melihat Keikoku yang duduk di kursi roda.

“Setelah kecelakaan, aku sempat sadar selama seminggu. Tanya saja ayahmu.” Ujar Keikoku seraya membawa sebuah papan sirkuit. “Sudahi dulu liat-liatnya. Paman ingin melihat isi memori robot ini dulu.”

Boboiboy kagum dengan cara kerja Keikoku yang dengan mudahnya berhasil membobol berbagai keamanan berganda yang membelenggu memori Boboibot. Memori Boboibot terekam dalam dua file. File video dan file Audio. Keikoku menekan salah satu file audio terakhir. Suara Boboibot yang terdengar lirih sebelum berteriak dan menyerang seluruh warga desa dengan hujan besar menggema. Boboiboy merasa dadanya sesak ketika mendengar ucapan lirih Boboibot yang pertama.

“Robot yang punya hati sensitif. Jarang sekali.” Ucap Keikoku.

“Boboibot....” lirih Boboiboy, merasa bersalah. Tanah menepuk punggung Boboiboy, menenangkannya.

“Kapasitasnya masih sangat besar. Tak menghapus pun rasanya bisa langsung digunakan. Yosh!” Keikoku kembali ke meja bedah robotnya dan kembali membedah Boboibot.


	5. Chapter 5

Boboibot membuka mata robotnya. Boboiboy memandangnya dengan pose siap sedia jika ia harus menghadapi robot replikanya itu. Keikoku menggunakan penggaris besi dan memukul kepala Boboibot, agak pelan. Boboiboy membelakan mata melihatnya. Boboibot memandang Keikoku yang setengah berjongkok.

“Mulai sekarang, aku tuanmu yang baru. Kau tak boleh menyerang Boboiboy dan aku akan membuat Boboiboy tidak akan menyerangmu.” Ucap Keikoku. Boboibot mendudukkan dirinya lalu berdiri dan menunduk.

“Baik, Tuan.” Keikoku tersenyum puas. Ia melempar penggaris besi itu ke belakang dan langsung masuk ke dalam tong berisi besi-besi panjang lainnya. Boboiboy menurunkan ke waspadaannya. Boboibot memandang Boboiboy, yang langsung berekspresi canggung. Boboibot berjalan mendekati Boboiboy. Boboibot menunduk. “Maafkan saya. Kau memang yang terbaik.”

“Eh? Boboibot....”

“Nah, nah. Tubuh utamamu memang sudah sempurna, tapi bagaimana dengan tubuh yang lain? Karena kau sama seperti Boboiboy, berarti kau bisa pecah lima, kan? Nah, mulailah berpecah.” Ucap Keikoku lalu duduk di meja besi itu. Ia melepas kedua kaki palsunya lalu meletakan keduanya di atas meja besi dan mulai mengutak-atik kaki palsu itu. “Sepertinya memang berkarat karena kemarin kena kubangan air.”

Boboibot melirik Boboiboy yang mempersilahkan. Boboibot menggeleng. Selama beberapa saat mereka terus seperti itu. Keikoku juga dengan cueknya mengacuhkan debat tanpa suara dari bocah dan replika robotnya. Lima elemen datang seraya membawa nampan berisi beberapa camilan serta gelas-gelas minuman. Lima elemen memandang Boboiboy dan Boboibot yang sudah hidup kembali, sedang berdebat, lalu memandang paman mereka yang sedang mengutak-atik kaki palsunya.

“Ada apa ini?” Tanya Petir sarkastik seraya mendekati Boboiboy dan Boboibot.

“Dia tidak mau pecah lima. Paman kalian ingin melihat apakah ada kerusakan di masing-masing tubuh elemen atau tidak.” Ujar Boboiboy. Petir memandang Boboibot, ia memunculkan pistol petirnya dan menempelkannya di kening Boboibot.

“Pecah lima, atau aku paksa kau pecah lima dengan tombakku!” Ucap Petir. Triple A langsung bersembunyi di belakang Tanah melihat itu.

“Ara, Petir-chan. Jangan memaksanya, dia pasti malu dengan Boboibot Air yang bulat.” Ucap Keikoku. Wajah Boboibot langsung berasap. Petir menarik pistolnya seraya berdecih. “Tak apa, keponakanku yang bernama Air itu juga bulat.”

“Aku gak bulat paman! Cuma sedikit lebih berisi!” ujar Air. Boboiboy menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa karena ucapan Air yang nyaris tak ada pembelaan diri. Keikoku tersenyum.

“Yah, masih untung kau lincah.” Ucap Keikoku. Keikoku melirik Boboibot. Tak apa, aku tidak akan berkata seperti tuanmu yang dulu.”

“Uh. Baik. Boboibot, Kuasa Lima!”

~...~...~...~

“Wah, berarti Boboiboy Air sebelumnya lebih bulat dariku.” Ucap Air lalu tertawa kecil. Boboiboy merona. Boboibot air menunduk.

“Boboiboy Air pacak bersenam. Robot sepertiku mana pacak bersenam. Tak kan kurus.” Ucap Boboibot. Keikoku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Boboibot Air.

“Kau pun pacak kurus. Kan ada aku!” ucap Keikoku seraya memutar gergaji besi. Api memandang Angin.

“Sejak kapan paman punya alat-alat pertukangan seperti itu?”

“Aku ragu paman membeli.” Ucap Angin. Angin menunjuk tong berisi besi panjang berbagai ukuran tebal. “Paman pasti langsung bisa membuatnya dengan kekuatan apinya.”

“Ah..., kalau ayah tahu pasti marah.”

“Kalau begitu jangan beritahu ayah.” Ucap Tanah seraya memutar lidah topinya ke depan. Air memiringkan kepalanya melihat kakak ketiganya sekarang mirip dengan kakak pertama.

“Jangan tanya.” Ucap Angin ketika Boboiboy yang mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya. Angin tersenyum seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Angin mengedipkan matanya.

“Aku masih tak percaya kalau kalian memiliki kuasa seperti ini..., tanpa Ochobot.” Ucap Boboiboy. Petir berkacak pinggang, ia membungkukan badannya menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Boboiboy. Petir memang terbilang sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang keempat yang lainnya. Menurut ayah mereka, Petir termasuk anak yang pertumbuhannya cepat.

“Mau kami bawa ke Klan Mibu?” Tanya Petir dengan seringai panjang. Boboiboy menelan liurnya.

“Di, di mana itu?” tanya Boboiboy, memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

“Masih di bumi kok, jadi kami bukan alien seperti kepala kotak. Nippon.” Ucap lima elemen dan Keikoku.

“Nippon..., Jepun!?” Pekik Boboiboy.

“Iya! Hari minggu nanti, hari kematian ibu, jadi kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke Jepang.” Ucap Angin.

“Tenang. Kita bisa bolak-balik sehari dan tetap punya waktu yang cukup untuk tidur.” Ujar Tanah.

“Ba, bagaimana bisa? Kita kan harus naik pesawat dan....” Api berdecak seraya menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menghentikan perkataan Boboiboy. Api mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sweaternya. Kalung berbentuk bundar bergambar ying-yang berwarna merah putih.

“Sekarang pun kita bisa ke Jepang.”

“Paman gak ikut, ya. Jangan lama-lama, Api. Nanti Shinrei dan Hairu pulang, kamu dimarahi.” Ucap Keikoku. Api terkekeh dan mengangguk.

Angin dan Petir menarik Boboiboy menuju Tanah dan Air yang mengelilingi Api. Api memunculkan api di tangannya, ia mendekatkan api itu pada kalung merah itu. Kalung merah itu berpendar, Api segera menghilangkan kemampuan apinya. Api melempar kalung itu, memainkannya dengan kaki seolah-olah itu bola.

Boboiboy bingung ketika Angin dan Petir menggenggam kedua belah tangannya dan mereka pun bergandengan dengan Tanah dan Air yang juga bergandengan. Api menangkap kalung itu dengan tangan dan langsung melemparnya ke tanah. Kalung itu bercahaya semakin terang dan semakin lebar hingga memenuhi kelima orang yang berpegangan tangan itu. Cahaya semakin terang menyelimuti mereka. Tak lama cahaya itu mereda, membawa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

~...~...~...~

“SELAMAT DATANG DI KLAN MIBU, BOBOIBOY!” ucap lima elemen. Boboiboy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia langsung mengusapnya lagi ketika melihat berbagai kedai pinggir jalan. Boboiboy menengadahkan kepala dan melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi berwarna putih. Pada puncaknya terdapat tiang yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan.

“Pangeran Elemen..., tumben sudah kemari. Biasanya juga lusa.” Ucap salah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Lima elemen melipat tangannya.

“Kami bukan pangeran lagi. Kak Sakuya kan ratunya sekarang. Dan seharusnya Kak Sakuya sudah tahu.” Ucap kelima elemen bersamaan. Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya ketika wanita yang dipanggil kak Sakuya oleh lima elemen memandangnya. Sakuya tertawa kecil.

“Bagaimana pun, kalian pernah jadi pangeran. Aku memang sudah tahu. Bintang yang memberi tahuku. Bagaimana keadaan Shinrei no Ou dan Hotaru no Ouji , lalu Hairu no Ouji?” Tanya Sakuya yang kembali memandang kelima elemen.

“Ayah sudah dapat kerja, sedang fit-fitnya. Paman tadi sedang memperbaiki sebuah robot dan kaki palsunya, agak kurang baik.” Jelas Air.

“Kak Hairu masih sekolah, mungkin sedang kegiatan klub. Dan sekali lagi Kak Sakuya seharusnya sudah tahu! Kak Sakuya, perlu aku kenalkan dia?” Lanjut Tanah. Ia menunjuk Boboiboy yang berdiri canggung. Sakuya menggeleng.

“Semoga senang di klan kami, Boboiboy-kun.” Ujar Sakuya sebelum pergi melewati mereka. Lima elemen tertawa kecil. Angin kembali menarik Boboiboy menuju salah satu kedai yang ada. Angin segera menawarkan salah satu makanan yang ada di kedai tersebut. Boboiboy mundur sejenak seraya menggerakan kedua tangannya. Angin tertawa kecil.

“Boboiboy tidak boleh makan daging ‘anu’, kan? Ini dari seratus persen ayam kok! Paman, satenya dua! Kalau gak percaya tanya saja pada Tanah. Lidah Tanah kan sensitif. Rasa minyak saja dia tahu.” ucap Angin. Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya, memang benar, ia khawatir soal makanan haram yang kabarnya tersebar di seluruh pelosok negeri tersebut.

“Gak semua makanan di sini dari daging hewan itu, kok.” Ucap Petir. “Khusus klan Mibu, kami hanya memakan daging itu ketika perayaan saja, seperti perayaan hari minggu nanti. Biasanya yang kami makan itu kalau tidak daging ayam, sapi, kambing, bebek, kelinci....”

“Kelinci!?” Pekik Boboiboy. Api mengangguk.

“Daging Rusa juga! Lebih enak dari Sapi, lho!” Ucap Api.

“RUSA!?”

“Daging Beruang juga enak.” Ucap Air yang langsung mengusap air liurnya. Boboiboy berwajah pucat dan mengucapkan kata “be” berulang-ulang. Tanah tertawa.

“Tenanglah. Hewan-hewan itu melimpah di tanah ini. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau di luar dinding pembatas itu, pohon-pohon tumbuh lebih tinggi dari dinding dan mengelilinginya? Klan ini dikelilingi hutan. Kalau tidak makan Rusa, Beruang, Kelinci..., kita akan kesulitan makanan. Di sini peternakan sapi dan ayam masih sedikit sekali. Ayam-ayam yang jadi sate ini saja kami datangkan dari kota Tokyo. Tenang minyaknya pun halal kok.” Jelas Tanah. Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk seraya mengambil seporsi sate yang diberikan Tanah.

~...~...~...~

Boboiboy menghela nafas lelah, ia melirik kelima elemen yang tidak merasa penat sama sekali setelah menaiki seribu anak tangga, kata mereka. Boboiboy tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika kelima elemen memaksanya untuk naik lagi ke istana utama yang berada persis di belakang atas kuil tempat mereka berada saat ini. Boboiboy memandang kuil yang di dominasi oleh warna merah dan emas. Api membunyikan lonceng kuil. Tak lama seorang perempuan berambut merah muda keluar dari dalam kuil. Api tersenyum kecil melihat perempuan itu.

“Siang, Paman cantik!” Boboiboy membelakan matanya seraya menganga. Ucapan Api tadi benar-benar membuatnya syok. Bagaimana tidak? Mana mungkin perempuan secantik itu adalah laki-laki. Suaranya pun lembut seperti suara wanita.

“Lho? Gak dateng bareng Shinrei dan Hotaru?” tanya Laki-laki itu.

“Kami hanya mengajak teman berkunjung. Hari minggu, baru kami pergi sekeluarga. Paman cantik sampai kapan di kuil selatan? Paman cantik seharusnya memimpin daerah Utara ‘kan?” Ujar Petir.

“Mungkin minggu ini. Ini minggu persiapan, kan? Hotaru selalu saja lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Makanya aku yang menggantikan. Karena Utara dan Selatan seperti sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi. Persiapannya bisa serentak.” Ucap perempuan itu.

"Kan sekarang ada paman Kyoshiro." Ucap Air.

"Secara detail, Kyoshiro tidak tahu persiapan acara, Air-kun. Lagipula, Kyoshiro terkadang harus menggantikan Kyo-sama di istana pusat."

“Oh, ya. Kenalkan paman cantik. Ini teman kami Boboiboy, dari Malaysia. Boboiboy, ini Paman Akari. Nama aslinya Tokichiro Mitarai, tapi Paman Akari bilang dia itu wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria. Yah..., padahal wajah paman Akari memang cantik seperti wanita.” Ujar Angin, memperkenalkan Boboiboy pada lelaki bernama Akari itu.

“Sa, salam kenal.” Ucap Boboiboy.

“Salam kenal. Umur berapa?”

“Seumur sama kami.” Ucap Api.

“Awak tinggal kat mana?” tanya Akari. Boboiboy menggaruk pelipisnya. Lima elemen memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

“Di Pulau Rintis.” Jawab Boboiboy. Kelima elemen langsung menegakkan kepalanya, seperti baru menyambungkan otaknya.

“Wah..., Hotaru benar-benar suka Pulau Rintis ya..., beruntunglah awak ni. Jom masuk, aku dah buat teh untuk korang.”

“..., Api, Benar ini di Jepun?” Bisik Boboiboy.

“Semua anggota klan Mibu dewasa bisa bicara hampir semua bahasa, kok. Kak Hairu sudah fasih bicara 10 bahasa. Tapi, dia masih lemah di Inggris gak tahu kenapa. Kami masih belajar, baru dua bahasa. Bahasa yang mirip pula. Bahasa asli Nippon saja kami gak begitu paham.” Balas Api.

~...~...~...~

Api membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang begitu asri dan rimbun. Istana selatan terdahulu, kata Tanah ketika mereka mengajak Boboiboy turun dari kuil melalui tangga yang ada di sebelah kiri seribu tangga. Tangga kedua tidak sebanyak tangga pertama, kira-kira seperempatnya saja.

Boboiboy memandang takjub pada ruangan di dalam istana tersebut. Tangga besar yang memenuhi dinding kanan dan kiri menyambut mereka. di sisi kanan sebelum tangga terdapat ruangan yang disebut dapur oleh Air. Di sisi kiri terdapat sebuah pintu yang disebut kamar pangeran besar, kamar paman mereka Keikoku. Awalnya kamar itu merupakan gudang, tetapi sejak kehilangan kaki, gudang itu di pindah ke bawah tangga lalu kamar itu di renovasi dan akhirnya ditempati Keikoku. Api menutup pintu rumahnya. Angin mengajak Boboiboy untuk naik ke tangga.

Lantai dua rumah itu terlihat hanya memiliki lorong saja, tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik ada banyak pintu di rumah itu. Kali ini Petir yang menarik Boboiboy, ia langsung membuka salah satu pintu. Seluruh peralatan musik menyambut mata mereka, Petir segera mengambil gitar elektrik. Taufan mengambil gitar akustik dan mengambil mic. Gempa mengambil stik drum dan menaikan lidahnya. Air menaiki kursi dan memeluk piano listrik. Api mengambil bass dan mulai memetiknya.

"He, kalian bisa main alat musik, ya." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Enggak." Jawab lima elemen bersamaan.

"Kamu cuma asal main saja. Kak Hairu lebih jago, di rak itu ada beberapa piala yang Kak Hairu dapetin." Ucap Tanah.

"Kak Hairu jago olahraga dan seni." Ujar Air.

"Tapi nilai mata pelajarannya buruk. Selain komputer dan sains." Ucap Petir.

"Bahasa juga..., Kak Hairu cuma bisa ngomong, kalau disuruh nulis atau ngebaca Kak Hairu gak bisa. Apalagi Bahasa Inggris, ngomong aja gak bisa." Jelas Angin.

"He, bisa gitu...." ucap Boboiboy seraya mengamati rak piala.

"Ruangan ini sebenarnya ruangan khusus untuk paman." Ucap Api seraya meletakan bassnya.  "Paman punya band namanya Oni Me... apalah itu..., To Shiseiten. Paman cantik tadi juga salah satu anggotanya."

"Kayaknya pamanmu bisa segala, ya...."

"Keikoku memang jenius yang lahir seratus tahun sekali menurut kalender matahari." Ucap seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu.

"AYAH!" Pekik kelimanya. Shinrei mengusap kepala Api.

"Seratus tahun menurut kalender matahari..., menurut kalender Mibu mungkin bisa seribu tahunan, ya. Ayo pulang, kalian ini bukannya membantu paman kalian betulin robot, malah pergi main."

"Hehehe, habis Boboiboy kelihatan penasaran." Ucap Angin.

"Tadi kita juga ketemu paman cantik. Paman cantik lagi sibuk banget."

"Tentu saja sibuk, Air. Kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ayah atau Keikoku, kini dilakukan sendirian olehnya. Kyoshiro-sama belum begitu paham meski aku dan Keikoku sudah menjelaskannya berulang." Jelas Shinrei.

"Ayah, kenapa rumah ini tidak berdebu? Padahal kita pulang setahun sekali. Kakek Yuan yang bersihkan?" Tanya Tanah.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

~...~...~...~

Sesaat setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Keikoku menghela nafasnya seraya bertopang dagu. Suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat membuat Keikoku sudah menduga seseorang dibalik kedatangan langkah kaki itu. Keikoku menengadah ke atas dan melengkungkan punggungnya, melihat kakaknya yang sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya dengan wajah terengah dan memerah. Menahan marah.

“Kau marah padaku yang memperbaiki robot, atau karena aku membiarkan mereka pulang sebelum waktunya bersama Boboiboy?”

“DUA DUANYA! Bisa-bisanya kau memperbaiki robot seperti itu dengan kekuatan apimu! Kau harus sadar diri karena kekuatan apimu melemah akibat kehilangan kakimu itu! Kalau kau koma lagi aku harus bilang apa pada Hairu yang setiap malam seperti anak sakit jiwa menemanimu ketika koma! Dan kenapa kau tak mencegah anak-anak pulang bersama temannya itu!? Meski dia punya kuasa tapi tetap saja anak itu manusia biasa yang bisa mengancam eksistensi klan kita!”

“Kau ini terlalu berisik untuk pria.”

“ITU KARENA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU BODOH!”

“Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kekuatanku memang menjadi lebih lemah, tapi bukan berarti aku tak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku sama sekali. Akari saja bilang tak masalah kok, asal bukan Honoochikewai.” Ucap Keikoku seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu berbalik memandang Shinrei. Keikoku mengusap robot yang kini di sampingnya. Shinrei melipat tangannya dan mendengus.

“Iya, iya..., tapi tetap jangan berlebihan. Aku tak mau kau koma lagi.”

“Tumben mengkhawatirkanku. Lalu soal Boboiboy, takkan lah itu terjadi. Boboiboy anak yang baik, kok. Dan aku merasa ia justru bisa membantu mempertahankan eksistensi klan mibu. Lagipun, kita jadi punya anggota tambahan untuk melindungi bumi dari perang galaxy seperti yang selama ini kita lakukan. Dia anak pilihan pelindung galaxy, lho. Beda dengan kita yang merupakan manusia pilihan bumi untuk melindungi bumi dari ancaman pihak luar. Meski kita tetap kecolongan soal Adudu dari Atata Tiga, tapi Adudu sendiri sebenarnya baik, kok. Kehidupannya yang menderita di Atata Tigalah yang menjadikannya seperti itu.”

“Kau memang lebih cocok jadi raja Mibu selatan ketimbang aku, Keikoku.”

“Huh. ‘Aku yang sekarang’ kan? Coba ketika dulu aku masih mengenakan topengku, kau menentang ucapan Kyo habis-habisan ketika aku akan jadi raja Mibu selatan.”

“Salah sendiri menggunakan topeng idiot seperti itu.”

“Aku memang gak mau jadi raja Mibu selatan kok. Sudah sana..., kalau kau mau menjemput anak-anak.”

“Sigh..., biarlah sampai jam 5 sore nanti. Atau nanti ketika Incik Aba mencari cucunya itu.”

“Wah, tumben....”


End file.
